Multi-layered video codecs provide, for instance, scalability in spatial and temporal resolution, bit-depth, color gamut, and quality. A number of multi-layered video codecs has been standardized by the video coding community. Among the standardized multi-layered video codecs are the Multiview Video Coding extension (MVC) and the Scalable Video Coding (SVC) extension of the MPEG-4 AVC/H.264 standard. An exemplary reference that introduces the H.264 standard can be found in “Advanced video coding for generic audiovisual services”, http://www.itu.int/rec/T-REC-H.264/e, dated March 2010, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.